The Truth About Hermione Jean Granger Expose
by jkrowlingreal
Summary: This is the truth about Hermione Jean Granger & the reason why Harry and Hermione never ended up together. Please don't take my interviews out of context, I simply said, that Ron & Hermione was a bad choice, I never truly admitted that Ginny & Harry were a bad choice you all just assumed that. Harry and Ginny are perfect. & Assuming something 'MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME.'
1. Ch 1: Hermione's True Parents

**AN: This is the real Joanne Kathleen Rowling, or known as J.K. Rowling, and yes I am the real deal. You weren't paying close attention, I never regretted putting Harry and Ginny together, Ron and Hermione perhaps, but still, this is my first draft of Philosopher's Stone, it's quite different than AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter's story 'Harry's Hidden Sibling'. While I like the beginning that was too advance for back then especially for Albus Dumbledore's magic while it would've been possible, I seriously doubt, it's the case. However you do realize incestual, and cousin relationships, 1st through 5th cousin romantic relationships aren't allowed in the magical world, not even sibling incest is allowed and if caught, then all of the siblings whom is caught in an incestual (no matter what type, one night stand or just a release or something of the sort) will always and will continue to be always sent through the death veil in the death chamber of the Dept. Of Mysteries."**

* * *

**The Truth About Hermione Jean Granger Expose**

**Ch 1: Hermione's** **True Parents.**

Narration: The year is 1978 during James and Lily's funeral, and even Regulus Black is still alive in this time, just so you know. Petunia shown up in the background of James and Lily Potter's marriage ceremony without Lily even recognizing her and all. Petunia and Vernon were technically on a break at the moment. Little did Petunia realize that the punch was spiked with firewhiskey, and she got so drunk she had a one night stand with a wizard named Regulus Arcturus Black. Yes you heard that right. So Hermione was born on Sept. 19, 1979, and she did her first accidental magic by summoning a bottle and therefore Petunia found a basket similar to what Harry was found in and brought her to a local orphanage. and abandoned her at the doorstep to the orphanage with the only name she had was Harmony Jasmine Jean Evans and her birthdate, but other than her true name.

There was nothing linking her to her future 1st wizard cousin Harry James Potter and her half-brother Dudley Vernon Dursley, either. Yes, you heard right, at first I was going to use a muggle similar to James Potter, with a different last name, for Petunia, but I decided since Sirius hair was matty and previous silky and Silky hair combined with Petunia's hair, and both Regulus and Sirius had silky hair, would in turn make Hermione hair color and hair type/style to become a bushy brown hair color, the truth is in the movies of the Harry Potter that is the perfect goal, while it may be different, I imagine Petunia or Dudley with blonde hair, it just doesn't have any feel to them, even after, I chose the actors and actress meself, if I wanted all of the Dursleys to have blonde hair, based on the books and match the books to the movies don't you think I would've forced the actors/actress who played vernon, petunia and dudley, to dye their hair blonde as the ones who played the weasleys while some had to dye their hair red, and some were born the color thankfully as well, too. This is the true truth about Hermione family, Hermione isn't a muggleborn she is a half-blood. Before you give the argument about the basilisk, if Hermione is thought to be a muggleborn she of course would be targeted by the basilisk and petrified as well, too. But you seem to have forgotten that was not only Lord Voldemort's goal, while true, ridding the school of muggleborns was one, yes, but he hates all muggles, muggleborns and even half-bloods. so it really wouldn't matter, if Hermione was a half-blood nor a muggleborn during the COS time frame.

This is the main reason why Hermione had to end up with a redheaded individual, true I could've chosen some other than one, but then I took her old name Harmony Jasmine Jean Evans and her current name after being adopted by the Grangers when she was just an infant, a week after she entered the orphanage to be exact so the Grangers could've pretended she was their true birth child, when in reality they were infertile. Hermione Jean Granger. and remember the wizarding laws, prevent siblings romantic relationships, 1st cousins through 5th cousin relation, even god sibling and god cousin counts as a real sibling or 1st cousins similarity as well, too. Remember she is Regulus Black's birth daughter, Harry Potter is Sirius Black's god son and therefore making Harry and Hermione god cousins. ie. 1st cousins to be similar, if you want to be technical. That is the true truth about what my plan was for Harmony/Hermione to begin with and the surname law whom 'authorandrewcharluspotter' mentions, in chapter 13 of Tempus Transitar author's note, explains it better than I ever could. I've spoken with him to thank him for allowing me to get some bravery in me and admit the complete and utter truth here on this website.

I will explain the surname law later in my story as this is the first chapter, when Harry and Hermione will discover their connection sooner than they may wish too, and even though Harry knew Ron fancied Hermione since First Year, and Knowing Harry's propensity to see happiness for others than happiness for himself, he would've never mentioned fancying Hermione in the first place as he didn't want to lose Ron's friendship at all, and the same thing goes for the reason he didn't act fancying Ginny around Ron and all as well, too. Ron was his first 'ever' friend, and no boy who was starved of friendship would do 'anything' to hold onto it, no matter how 'fragile' it may be.

I believe that is enough for this narration chapter.

Thank you

Sincerely, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the real true deal..


	2. Harry & Hermione confront their problems

**The Truth about Hermione Jean Granger Expose**

**Ch 2: Harry and Hermione confront their problems...Dance Scene**

**AN: This is where Harry is broken up with Ginny and Ron and Hermione haven't gotten together yet. This is basically the conversation between Harry and Hermione during the dance scene. It will involve girl code as well, too and of course Hermione explaining girl code to Harry as well, too. This will also explain why Harry never made a move on Hermione, 1st reason is explained here, the 2nd reason is because of Ron was fancying Hermione since 2nd yr and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron as Ron was Harry's 1st 'ever' friend. This takes place during the deathly hallows dance scene and I will make this a short chapter.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were dancing, one to relieve the pain they felt after Ron's abandonment and all. Hermione had another motive anyways and considering the girl code even she wanted to she couldn't date Harry, because of the girl code and Ginny was Hermione's best friend, and best friends aren't allowed to date their best friends' exes no ifs ands, or butts about it. But Hermione wondered still.

Hermione said, "Harry, I want to ask you something and please be honest with me, if you would."

Harry frowned, "Sure, Hermione, what is it you would like to know?"

Hermione asked, "Did you even fancy me at one point in time, even though you may not want to admit it, but considering you and Ginny dated, and don't worry I can see the love between you too, and even if I wanted to date you, I can't. It's against the girl code. So you can admit something can't you?"

Harry said, "You want to know my thoughts and I've even spoken about my feelings with Sirius and Remus in detail before he left Hogwarts his 3rd yr."

Hermione answered, "Yes, I would like to know the complete truth."

Harry sighed, "Very well, I did fancy you at one point in time. Potentially the beginning of 3rd yr, but my feelings well, stopped at the ending of our 3rd yr. I was never opened that much with my feelings because of my relatives and any time I exposed my feelings; I would always get beaten up. I learned to never cry or otherwise the beating got worse, and yes, Ginny knows this about me as well. But the reason I used to fancy you, and I hate to admit, it, I did at one point, but I quickly realized it was a flight of fancy, that means it wouldn't hold onto anything steady, if you will. Second, I have spoke with Remus basically about this and knowing you, you've probably read about the Potter Curse. (Hermione blushed and nodded). They explained the Potter Curse and the reasons behind it. Why all Potters end up marrying redheads, even though they didn't fancy the particular redhead at the time. They also explain afterlife consequences, if I don't marry a redhead as well, too. But when Remus asked me what my aunt looked like, I described her as a horse face person. Then Remus asked me what are the attributes of a horse in general?"

Hermione answered, "Fine or Bushy Mane, Long Neck, Upturned Snout, and what was the other thing?"

Harry answered Hermione's question, "The last thing was buck teeth (Hermione gasped), that's the main reason as you know the laws, siblings or 1st through 5th cousin romantic relationships aren't allowed and I have a question, do you believe the Grangers are your true parents?"

Hermione shrugged, "Yes, of course, I grew up with them from an infant, so they have to be right?"

Harry sighed, "When were you born exactly Hermione?"

Hermione looked confused at the question, but answered anyway, "September 19, 1979, why?"

Harry asked, "How many months does a human pregnancy take?"

Hermione answered, "9 to 10 months, why?"

Harry counted, "If my calculations are correct, my cousin was in fact a fat baby, but if he wasn't fat as he was he would have be considered a preemie baby. since my aunt had Dudley in June of 1980, that's nearly 8 to 9 months from your birthdate. It's the attitude, the upturned snout, my aunt gossips, and what do you do mostly when we were in school?"

Hermione hung her head down in shame, "Looked down on anyone who wasn't as smart as me or tried to make them similar to me, and make them work as hard as me."

Harry said, "That is the full main reason, is your buck teeth and your academic upturned nose, at most people which sometimes turns them off, rather than on, with Ronald on the other hand, I'm not really sure about him that much. I believe we are either full blooded siblings as my birthday is July of 1980 and you were born in Sept of 1979 that's 11 months difference, or you were a half-blood and my aunt had you and abandoned because of what you were a witch and all. That is the main reasons why I stopped fancying you and started fancying cho, until the christmas of 5th yr that is."

Hermione gasped, "You mean, you fancied Ginny that long, since Christmas? Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry blushed and nodded and shrugged, "Well, you see, I wouldn't want to ruin any friends happiness rather than being happy for myself and you told me she gave up on me."

Hermione sighed and shook her head and chuckled lowly, "I told Ginny to date others in order to make you pay more attention to her rather than just as Ron's sister. and the other reason I told you that, was to make you jealous enough to when you saw her with another boy or make you angry enough to become a bastard and steal her away from her current boy friend and make her your own girlfriend. That is what she was waiting for, you do know that right, Harry?!"

Harry looked scandalized and shook his head, "Hermione, you should've realized I'm not a bastard and even Sirius gave me the talk about girls playing hard to get and saying things similar as well, too. He even chuckled at my mum's similar attitude to my father, by rejecting him too many times until he gave up himself, therefore she made the first move, as I was expecting her to well, slap me silly and have her way with me."

Hermione chuckled, "She probably would have if Ron wasn't always within shall we say a room's view of you basically, since she was Ron's sister, she probably thought you would never see her as anything but. That isn't the case isn't it? You've liked her since Christmas of 5th yr, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I have."

Hermione asked, "Why didn't you ask her out when during the Easter Break, as she didn't get with Dean until May of that yr."

Harry shrugged, "I guess, I just wasn't thinking at the period of time, as I didn't understand the feelings as I was never brought up to know the feeling of love, care, and compassion yes. Love is like well, is like a black of void of misunderstanding so to speak. The only role models I've had with a relationship are my aunt and uncle and they never even said, those 3 words most women want to hear. I never seen them hug nor kiss either as well. I told Ginny this, now I'm telling you this, I was brought up to feel like I was worthless, that no one would ever truly love me and they would just be always after my fame and fortune and not because of me Just Harry, but because I was the boy who lived not, because I'm Harry. That's basically the reason why i had some trouble opening up to you and Ron about my life before Hogwarts. It's also because I just didn't want to get hurt nor get anyone else hurt by someone being my friends."

Hermione thought about this, "You've told Ginny this right?"

Harry nodded, "yes, and she understands more than I can give credit for."

Hermione asked, "Have you told Ron this, as this may help him understand and how to become more mature."

Harry scoffed, "The only way he would be able to understand if we have two sympathy pensieves and have one with a copy of Ron's memories from birth to child to now. and copy of mine and make each scene take at least 1 hour and therefore he would be stuck inside a pensieve for a year before he would be able to understand me and how my life was. True, it may be a long shot, but if you could think of another way for Ron to mature, as his jealousy could cause some other problematics if it's not taken care of soon, I mean that quite literally. If even you have to extract my memories and make it like a simple third person dream, like a pensieve is, and make ron dream about my life and see what happens, that would be a way but it would also do some unseen consequence on him as well, if you catch me drift."

Hermione nodded, "I'll think of something better. Don't worry. Now how do you feel about Ginny?"

Harry answered truthfully, "I love her and I'm scared to love her, because everytime, I love someone they seem to go away, My parents, Sirius, and I don't want that to happen to her, because I love her so much. She's a beauty, radiant, stubborn,resilient, resourceful, and fiery and also loving as well, too. She's my other and better half, she makes me want to become a better person and make something of myself, rather than just relying on my fame."

Hermione smiled, "I'm so happy for you Harry."

Harry smiled, "Now Hermione, you are my sister in all but blood at the moment, but I believe you potentially might be my blood as well, which may be the third reason why I stopped fancying you in third yr, beside of the Potter Curse of course, now the Potter Curse doesn't care if you date others with different hair colors, but a Potter marrying anyone with someone with not one drop of a redhead in them, then the Potter's earthly life, may be fine, but their afterlife will suffer. My mum and dad weren't going to risk it, and neither will I. I also plan on marrying Ginny magically as I'm willing to bet you studied up on wizarding marriage law as well right?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yes, but are you sure you are willing to take that risk with any magical marriages?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sure, because I will include a vow in and of itself, that would kill any extramarital affair that happens, in any shape or form, even if it was caused by an outside interference, like a love potion or something of the sort. If I get cheated on then if Ginny ever does cheat on me, with one of her exes or someone else, she will die, as will I and the one whom she cheated on me will die as well, and if I somehow cheat on her with anyone else, then I will die, she will die, then the one whom I cheated on Ginny with will also die. That is more than enough I'm willing to risk. I never plan on cheating on Ginny nor will Ginny ever plan to cheat on me either. I'm just covering all of the bases to prevent any type of cheating happening as you know the saying cheaters never prosper, but I've seen American romantic cheaters prosper when in reality they should already be 6ft to 12ft under the ground by now, that goes for all male, female and all race/ethnicities cheaters as well, too."

Hermione frowned, "That's a bit cruel don't you think?"

Harry said, "No, Sis, Hermione, It's more just than cruel, well, what about the Pompeii incident with the Christian God, do you think that is cruel or just, Sodom and Gomorrah?"

Hermione said, "If they existed, then it's just because of all the immoral deeds that they supposedly performed in the city itself, if it is the entire city of course, if it's just one couple however then it's considered cruel. I hope you understand that Brother Harry."

Harry nodded, "After the war is over I will take you for an inheritance test so you can know for sure if you have any powerful magical ancestors?"

Hermione looked confused.

Harry explained, "You are considered muggleborn at the moment, because of the Grangers were both muggles and normal muggleborns, are descended from squibs who married into muggle families. Though I either believe you either a 1st cousin or a sibling to me, I'm not sure why I feel that way, just call it a strong hunch."

Hermione nodded, "I agree with you, but I hate to admit this, but I did fancy you and Ron until 2nd yr and all, so even if you did admit fancying, me in 3rd yr, I would've turned you down anyways. Sorry. Well at least now I know why you have had troubles with females and chose Cho after every other girl."

Harry nodded, "So you felt more motherly or sisterly to me since 3rd yr?"

Hermione blushed, "A little bit of both actually. Ron more motherly unfortunately now fancying him, but your a sister-brotherly bond between the two of us, nothing more and nothing less."

Harry smiled, "I agree."

Hermione said, "I guess it's time to guard again."

Hermione left to guard while Harry took out his marauders map and looked a Ginny's dot in the Gryffindor Common Room and fell asleep.


End file.
